Cubs & Rainbows
by BPS9513
Summary: A story about a cub and her learning a secret or two, oh and plenty of taunting rainbows. The idea was put together by Facebook HM/MM Group members. Thought I would give a try and write the story for them. The idea definitely belongs to them.
1. Question

Note: I am new to writing anything Harry Potter so please keep that in mind when reading as well as I do not have a beta either. Hope you enjoy.

"The muggles have something called the Kinsey scale to help determine the spectrum of a person's sexuality," Hermione added while diligently scratching away at her History of Magic homework. As an eleven-year-old oddity, she was very familiar with the Kinsey scale. Hermione knew something was different about her when other girls started giggling about boys she just didn't have the ability to swoon at them like the girls did. She found herself looking more towards her fellow girls with attraction than that of boys. Hence, the diligent and studious Hermione Granger researched sexual orientation. She took the Kinsey scale test. Scoring a firm six.

Fay raised her eyebrow at Hermione. "What is a Kinley Scale?"

"Kinsey scale and it is a rating scale used to determine a human's sexual orientation. It is ranked from zero to six. Zero being exclusively heterosexual and six being exclusively homosexual with bisexual being a firm 3." Hermione added with her voice going into a teaching like pitch.

"Well, wizards have a way of telling if a person is 'you-know', of the same persuasion." Fay Dunbar spoke quickly to interrupt her and then whispered. "Homosexual."

Hermione lifted her head and looked at her roommate. "Which spell is that? I haven't heard of it." She thought that she had read ahead enough to know most spells in the wizarding world by name at minimum.

"I don't know the exact name, something like libinis, libibili, or libidinis, invento, invenio, but you can find it in the restricted section of the… library." She paused when she noticed all the girls watching her with interest. "Why does it matter anyway? We all know McGonagall is 'you-know', of the same persuasion... um…likes girls…women... not the same persuasion as me," She choked out in a whisper at the end of her sentence.

Hermione hid her snicker behind the bushiness of her hair as she leaned over her homework paper. "And how do you know this?" She asked once she could stop her body from trying to laugh.

Lavender Brown jumped into the conversation excited to be able to gossip finally. "My mother ran into Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones at a romantic restaurant on Valentine's day past when they were going to dinner. She told my auntie that Professor McGonagall was holding the Ol' Bones hands and all cuddled up with her."

In exhilaration, Parvati Patil added, "That's still no proof Lavender! You don't want others to hear you."

"That's defamation and an accusation like that could ruin a family's reputation. And a punishable crime!" The quiet ginger girl, the last of Hermione's roommates, added in disgust.

"But, I am telling the truth! And I can prove it!" Lavender squeaked out.

"There is no reason to prove anything. It's not important to know who is homosexual and who is not." Fay reasoned.

Hermione sat quietly listening to the conversation wondering if what Lavender spoke of was actually… true. Something deep inside of herself squeezed her heart with the need to know. She wanted to know if her beloved professor was a lesbian or was this just another rumor.

"Then why even bring up the question, to begin with? You said you wanted to know if the professor was gay? Are you smitten with her?" Lavender asked Fay directly. "You are barking mad if you think we are going to drop this now."

"I meant no such thing! I merely was curious because she is never married and with you saying the woman needs to get laid. I was not saying I had an interest in her. I just was curious if she preferred her same-sex!" Fay tried to escape the accusation fast.

"I will prove it! I swear the professor likes women! I don't care if you were merely curious, now we all are curious!" Lavender beamed with a calculating smile. "Meet me in the back of Transfiguration class. Say five minutes before the class start." She whirled around jettisoning off of her bed and rushing out the door.

"Well, I for one do not wish to be punished for defamation of an Order of Merlin (First Class) recipient and renown Transfiguration Mistress, but, I really want to know." Fay cleared her throat loudly. "Do you think Lavender will be able to find the spell?"

"Probably not. She has to have permission to enter the restricted section and without it, she will need to sneak past Madam Pince. Which I might add is nearly impossible. She has an uncanny love for those books. It is said she even put jinxes and hexes on certain books. It makes a girl wonder." Parvati snickered and then looked at Hermione and added. "What is with those books by the way? What makes them so precious to her? You seem to have a kindred heart with her." She paused momentarily and cocked her head slightly. "Come to think of it you have a kindred heart with dear Professor McGonagall too. What is your take on her inclination towards women?"

Hermione lifted her head from her homework and pretended to not know exactly what Parvati was asking. "Inclination? What do you mean? How would I know what Professor McGonagall likes or dislikes?" She started closing up her books and putting up her supplies into her book bag. "Besides, Madam Pince and Professor McGonagall know how to appreciate the need for knowledge and books. That is what the so-called kindred heart we three have. I am going, we shouldn't be late for dinner."


	2. Place Your Bets

Note: Thank you for your kind replies and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am hoping to be able to write longer chapters this weekend when I have more time in the day. Hopefully, I can get a few more out to you before the weekend too.

Harry Potter elbowed Hermione and leaned in trying to hear the conversation. "What ya planning Hermione?"  
"Nothing." She quickly responded while trying to listen in to the conversation next to her.  
"It's nothing? Since when, do you 'get on' with the girls?" Harry replied.  
"Yea, blimey, you always got your nose stuck in a book ignoring the world." Ron Weasley interjected into the conversation before continuing to stuff food into his mouth at a steady pace.

"Study group stuff. Nothing you will be interested in." She answered in hopes that Harry would drop the subject, so she could listen in to the girls again.  
Harry smirked and leaned in to whisper to her. "Fine then, but if you need help with your…" he winks at her, "study group homework…just ask." Taking a swig of his pumpkin juice he winked again at her and sat back to begin a conversation with Ron again.

Relieved, Hermione shifted slightly and tried to listen in while watching Professor McGonagall having a conversation at the head table. Her eyes lingered on the professor. Black hair in a tight bun, square-rimmed glasses that gave her to look like a strict person. However, if a person was to look deeper they would notice that the flowing green velvet robe that matched the piercing green eyes gave away a fierce personality and fiery disposition that the professor hid well. Hermione was so deep in thought it took her a minute to register that her beloved professor was smiling at her. Startled with a slight blush, she looked away and leaned into the group of girls to hide her blush from her professor.

"What do you mean you got detention?" Fay barked towards Lavender after swallowing her bite of food and joining the group huddle of girls around the table. "Madam Pince busted you huh?"

Lavender dropped her head as she nodded. "I barely made it two steps toward the Restricted Section before her vulture-like talons landed on my shoulders, freezing me in place. I swear she is an Animagus, a vulture no less! I swear when you tick off that woman her eyes sink in and her nose gets more hooked as you look at her."  
"Lavender! Have you gone mental? Shush!" Hermione loudly whispered towards her. "Someone will hear you. And you still don't need to prove anything about the professor."  
"Yes! I do and now I must prove it. I must crack on then! Never let it be said that Lavender Brown doesn't know or find the truth! You will help me won't you Hermione." Lavender added with a smug grin. "I will find a way and it still stands to meet in Tra..."

"Hello Ladies, how are you this afternoon?" Professor Minerva McGonagall greeted the group.  
"Hello, Professor." The girls echoed together a reply.  
"Are you prepared and excited for Hallowe'en this year? We are having a special event after the feast this year." The professor mentioned with a gentle smile directed towards Hermione.

"Yes, professor. It's the most anticipated feast of the year I heard." Fay acknowledged and looked towards Lavender with a smirk. "How about you professor?"  
"It will be a busy time, hence the reason I am bothering you ladies. I was wondering if a few of you might be interested in helping behind the scenes with the gaming festivities after the feast? This will be the first time after a good amount of years that Hogwarts will be extending the festivities back to the sweets and gaming added to the entertainment at the end." She explained still smiling and extending her gaze to the other girls. "In fact, Headmaster Dumbledore has granted permission for a special few students to research some of the ancient games that we might use this year. For the life of me, I do not understand why the books are in the Restricted Section of the library, but I will grant two students permission to the section for a few hours tonight only to find the information. Is anyone interested?"

"I'm in." Lavender quickly answered. All her problems have just been answered.  
"I'm in." Fay Dunbar answered.  
"I will do it!" Hermione answered with a squeak of her voice.  
"Me too!" The ginger girl added in unison with Parvati Patil.  
Minerva McGonagall threw her head back in a deep laughter. "Only two students please."

The girls looked at each other waiting for someone to take the lead and determine which two it would be. Finally, Fay spoke up and stated firmly sniggered hard.  
"I think Hermione and Lavender should be the two since Hermione knows her way around the library and Lavender just asked for her help with learning how to research in the library."

Both girls swung their head around towards the lanky brown-haired girl giving her a cursing glare.  
"Great! It's settled then. Ladies, please meet with me after Transfiguration class this afternoon and I will have your passes ready for you. Now please keep in mind this is the Restricted Section of the library, so you will only be given two hours to research. Please do not make Headmaster Dumbledore and myself regret opening this opportunity to you." Professor McGonagall took a quick second to smile at her most favorite and studious student before nodding firmly and walking back to the head table.  
"Wow, we couldn't be luckier Hermione. The answer just dropped in our laps!" Lavender beamed with happiness. "The only downside so far is that we will need to wait until after class to get the spell. But, hey it worked in our favor."

"You mean your favor," Hermione grumbled. "How did you wrap me in this? I offered to help with the festivities not look for a forbidden spell to cast on a professor. You really should drop it, Lavender. Do you really need to know her preferences? Why don't you just ask her?"  
The girls gasped in unison at Hermione. "Ask her?" Lavender sported a cry of disbelief. "That's like asking for detention for the rest of our stay at Hogwarts!"  
"Exactly!" Hermione responded harshly.

"Would you fancy a flutter, that Professor McGonagall leans towards more of the feminine persuasion?" Harry Potter interjected into the conversation surprising the girls with a laugh. "I would take that bet. So, how about it Hermione?" He winked at her. He knew her secret since she divulged it to him in an accident recently over a conversation about finding a boyfriend while at Hogwarts. She belted out without realizing that a girlfriend would be more her style if she wasn't here to study and extend her education in any way possible.

"No, Harry! It is no one's business what her proclivities are, especially not yours." Hermione growled out.  
Harry guffawed and patted Hermione on the back gently. "Come on Hermione, you are not just a little curious?" He leaned in and whispered trying not to snigger at her. "I know you fancy the fair ladies. Y'know it might be useful to have an adult to talk to sometimes about it."

"Harry Potter!" Hermione gasped when she realized that all the other girls were looking at her with a new light in their eyes.  
"You fancy the girls! You don't look at me do you?" Lavender interjected with a slight bit of fear in her voice.  
"No, I am too young to think about such things and as you know my studies are more important to me. And as for you Harry Potter, No! I…. Oh! All right! Yes. I want to know." She blushed a deep red.

Everyone around the table busted out laughing.  
"Well then! It looks like we have some mission ladies." Harry smiled deviously. "Bets anyone?"


	3. A Bag of Cat

_Note: Sorry, it took so long to get another part of the story up. I started treatments again last Thursday as a surprise from my doctor and today is the first day I have been able to lift my head and concentrate. Hope you enjoy! I will have more soon._

"I've never been so embarrassed Harry! How could you? I told you my secret, you didn't have to go and let the cat out of the bag!" Hermione hissed at Harry Potter unknowingly loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. "Now all the girls in my dorm is going to look at me funny and think I will be staring at them. Not to mention if Professor McGonagall…"

"Who put Professor McGonagall in a bag?" Ron Weasley interrupted in a loud voice.

Hermione using lightening reflexes backhanded him across the arm. "Shush! Do you have to be so loud? And no one put Professor McGonagall in a bag! You git! And mind your own business!"

Ron huffed rubbing his arm. "Did you have to go and be a nutter? I was only asking about the cat in the bag. You said Harry had let the cat out of the bag!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. She took a deep sigh and turned away from Ron ready to just ignore him. "As I was saying Harry, you had no right!"

"Look, I'm sorry Hermione. I let my excitement and humor get away from me. Please forgive me." Harry Potter gave her a lost puppy look at put his arms up in surrender. With a slight snit, Hermione looked warily at him and whispered. "Don't do it again please."

"What about me Hermione? Am I forgiven too?" Ron added with a scrunched-up face.

"Ron! What am I to forgive you for? This is rubbish! I swear you don't think before you speak!"

"Well, what do you expect a bloke to do when you always go and say wonky things?" He replied stiffly then turned and walked away.

"Hermione! Come on! We must get to class, or we will be late! Professor McGonagall will take away points if we are late one more time!" Harry's urgency showed in how fast his hand was waving her to follow him."

Hermione and Harry rushed into the Transfiguration class door and skidded to a halt right in front of the stern yet beautiful Professor Minerva McGonagall. In a classroom of three rows of four double seats, the unsmiling professor stood holding her wand at waste level pointing it towards the door. With a quick swish sound, the door slammed shut and all the students jumped.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger, you barely made my class on time. Quickly, tut-tut take a seat!" She pointed her wand towards the middle of the empty seats when giving the order.

"Today class, we will be discussing the formula needed for intended transformations that are important in transfiguration. There are four direct variables needed in transfiguration. Does anyone know what those variables are?

Hermione immediately threw her hand in the air and bobbed up and down to get the professors attention.

"Yes, Miss Granger."

Clearing her throat Hermione started talking in a dictation type voice. The formula intended for transformations in transfiguration require four direct variables, the first is bodyweight. Bodyweight affects the mass of the subject of transfiguration. The second is viciousness or aggressiveness towards how adamant a wizard is to perform the transfiguration." Hermione takes a short breath and continues.

"The third is wand power. The stronger the power behind the wand or the wizard using the wand determines the strength and how fast the transfiguration. The fourth is concentration. All transfiguration requires concentration to complete an accurate and detailed transformation. And finally, Professor McGonagall there is actually… a fifth variable that is called the unknown variable. Only a twelve ranked fifth level Master or Mistress of Transfiguration has the ability to study, and research is still being performed to find out this unknown variable."

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! Excellent job, Hermione." Professor McGonagall beamed with pride at her prize student. "Now let's take each variable and break them down…"

Hermione's eyes glazed over while listening to her professor lecture on the fundamentals and variables about transfiguration before starting to daydream. For a strict-looking woman with square glasses and a tight ebony bun of hair barely covered with a sharply pointed hat tipped to the side of her head, Hermione could not help but wonder about this regal woman. Did she really have an interest that was similar to Hermione's? Did she enjoy the company of a female companion? Hermione studied the professor closely. She enjoyed the no-nonsense professor and her stunning beauty when the light of the candle near the backboard made her face glow.

"How could this woman be single and so beautiful?" She thought. "Maybe…she is just in the proverbial closet. Or…Maybe she isn't the type to prefer women." Hermione shook her head and snorted at herself. "No, my gaydar is zinging!" She mumbled to herself in a snicker.

A sudden thought crossed her mind as she watched the professor and her mannerisms as she lectured. Hermione glanced over at the professor's desk and then gave a mischievous grin when she saw the sugar quills laying there. With the stealth of a master thief, the young bushy haired girl with a devious smile swished her wand and transfigured the sugar quills into a small bag of Skittles.

"That is, it for today class, please remember that your two-page essay on transfiguring mice into snuffboxes are due at the next cl…" The ebony haired professor's voice trailed off when she noticed the small bag of Skittles on her desk. She shifted her eyes around the room looking for the culprit. She knew a few of her students were muggle born and knew about muggle candy.

"Class dismissed." She barked, watching each student close, determined to find the culprit.


	4. Options

"Wait up! Hermione!" Lavender shouted up to her. "What got you twisted? Why the rush? We have two hours?"

"Two hours in the restricted section is not enough time to explore it for the spell. Plus, we have to find some ancient games to introduce to Professors' Dumbledore and McGonagall." Hermione exclaimed expressing her need for urgency. "Not to mention she forgot to give them to us after class!" The devious smile graced her face once again.

"Then why have you headed the wrong direction, Hermione?" Lavender grunted as she tried to catch her.

"I should think that she would be in her office about now," Hermione replied. Let's go." As she started walking towards the Library.

"But Hermione, isn't Professor McGonagall's office on the first floor? We are in the third." Lavender questioned as she pulled the bushy-haired student to a stop next to her.

"We will head that way in a moment. I just need to talk to Harry for a moment." Hermione gasped in dismay and froze looking shocked in front of her.

"That'll teach you. You stupid mudblood." A brown-haired boy dressed in Slytherin uniform squeaked in a mocking voice at a young Gryffindor student.

"Stop it! Bletchley! Cheetos didn't do it. I swear!" The young boy cried.

"You're the only stupid berk who has a male cat familiar that is half-kneazle! It was your… your stupid cat! There is not another here who could have gotten her pregnant!" The Slytherin raged as he roared in a hateful tone.

Suddenly, Hermione busted out laughing. "You're kidding, right?" She satirized. "He is not the only student with a male half-kneazle. You should look around and open your eyes before attacking another student! Not to mention that your precious female had to approve of the joining too! In fact, my Crooksh…" She barked trying to hold in her laughter.

"Stay out of this you... slag!" He bellowed interrupting her and swung his wand around facing towards her while shifting his arm to hold the young boy by the neck. "Mind your own business or I will mind it for you."

"Miles Bletchley, what do you think…" Lavender Brown shrieked while drawing her wand.

"Mimble Wim…" The Slytherin boy cast but was interrupted by numerous spells flying suddenly.

"Basiorum Stimulus!" Harry screamed throwing a stinging jinx at Miles Bletchley breaking his concentration to finish his spell while Fay and Hermione simultaneously boomed out "Protego!"

The entire hallway was lit up with spells lights flashing and wands waving. Harry with Fay Dunbar in tow, had just arrived in enough time to see the altercation. Little did he realize that the very professor that he was talking to earlier in the library also followed him down the hallway and witnessed it too.

"What is this all about, Miss Granger, Mr. Bletchley, Mr. Potter, anyone?" Professor Sinistra asked in a calm but serious voice.

"It would seem, Professor, that Bletchley accused…" She looked at the young Gryffindor in question.

"Darren Phillips." He leaned in and whispered to her.

"That Mr. Phillips' half-kneazle made Bletchley cat pregnant. He stated that Mr. Phillips was the only and I quote, 'only stupid berk who has a male cat familiar that is half-kneazle.' When I tried to defend Mr. Phillips and explain that my Crookshanks was also a male half-kneazle too. He…"

Lavender interrupted adding, "He drew his wand on Hermione and attempted to cast a mind jinx on her. Harry at the same time cast a stinging jinx causing him to not finish his spell and Hermione and Fay cast a Protego for protection from it." She puffed out stood up straight.

"Well, I did see the casting of the spells, thank you for the information on the beginning. Mr. Bletchley follows me to the Headmaster. The rest of you carry on and keep within the castle in case you are summoned." She barked out trying to hold in her anger. She grabbed the young Slytherin by the ear and started dragging him down the hallway.

"Whew! I thought we were going to get a detention instead of being able to go to the library!" Lavender said while helping pick up the young Gryffindor's books.

Hermione shook her head. "That Slytherin has no idea that this castle is filled with both male and female kneazles and half kneazles." She started laughing after a quick thought about Crookshanks.

"I am betting your ginger terror is the culprit though. He slinks around this castle-like he owns it, Hermione." Harry added and joined in with a soft laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Cheek Harry. Crookshanks loves to roam your right but he is no terror. Anyways actually, I was looking for you. Would I still be able to borrow your special cloak just in case I get cold tonight?"

"Special cloak…Hermione…" Harry spoke with a long pause and then his eyes grew wide. He looked up and his bushy-haired friend and nodded. "Of course. I will get it for you. Where will you be?"

"We are heading to Professor McGonagall's office and then to the fourth-floor Restricted section in the library. But we can meet at the third-floor library entrance. Is an hour all right Harry?"

Harry nods and turns to walk away but continues to speak over his shoulder. "Meet you there, Mione."

He stops and turns to look at the girls. When Fay Dunbar asks Hermione, "Maybe if she sees two girls kissing… her reaction would give away her sexual preference?"

Lavender burst out laughing and adds, "Or maybe she will be disgusted at what she sees and gives detention for a month and loss of privileges to go to Hogsmeade."

Harry continues without a pause and says. "Or maybe she will get so riled up that two of her so-called cubs are up-close cozy and personal. And then comes detention and so forth."

Hermione huffs and turns towards Harry and says, "Or we drop this messed up conversation and go look for the spell."

"Yea, your right. But we still should keep the option of two girls kissing open just in case the spell option doesn't pan out." Fay added and shrugged her shoulder.

"Why do we need a special cloak anyway, Hermione? It will not be cold in the library." Lavender realized that the young Gryffindor was standing next to her. She lowered her head and leaned into the group away from him, so he would not hear. "We need to head to the Professors office and discuss this later."

"I know when I am not wanted." The Darren snickered and winked at Lavender. "I will be in the common room tonight if you want to chat." He flirted and then squared his shoulders to carry his books off. "See ya later ladies."

Hermione shook her head as she watched the young Gryffindor boy scoot off with a swing in his step. It was obvious he now has a crush on Lavender. "He seems like a nice boy, Lav."

"He needs a few inches in height, Hermione." Hermione turned and tried to hide her devious smile but failed.

"Um... No… do not think it girl. I am not interested. So. Not. Interested." Lavender exclaimed with impacting each word sharply. "Besides, we have a mission that is important so let's go."

Fay snickered and added, "You never know Lav, he may have just what you are looking for."

"Nope! Uh Uh! Not happening, like I said I am so not interested." Lavender grunted.

"Oh well. It's worth a try." The brunette told herself, then headed down the hallway towards the stairwell. "Off to Professor McGonagall's office, we go." She said as she started humming the tune to _The Lovecats by The Cure_ while thinking about and debating on leaving another bag of Skittles on the professor's desk before she leaves. "Naw. It will give away its one of two students." She shook her head and continued on towards her professor's office.


	5. Blush

I apologize for taking so very long to add another chapter. I am hoping to get the story up and moving again pretty fast. It has been a rough time since March. Between my mother having another stroke, me breaking my back and fighting in court about it to my baby sister passing away in August. Just a few weeks ago my hard drive went out on my computer. I am working on obtaining another. So for the meantime I am borrowing a small computer to write with until it is fixed. I am finally back and hope to be back. Thank you for the wonderful remarks and Private messages. Here is a very small chapter to get back in the groove of things. I should have a much longer chapter up within a few days and then I will start of Hermione's second year and so on. Please keep in mind I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 5: Blush

"Enter." Professor Minerva McGonagall spoke loudly with a gravel voice through the door behind her office desk, then cleared her throat. "Give me one more minute and I will attend you. Please have a seat."

"Thank you for the loan of the book, Minerva. I will see you soon." Madame Bones belted out in a clamorous manner as if she was trying to hide something. The serious looking woman quickly bellowed out "Bones Manor" into the floo before stepping in it to disappear.

Hermione and Lavender looked at each other in question and took a seat letting their eyes roam the room. Hermione spotted an open and almost empty bag of skittles sitting on a side table by Professor McGonagall's reading chair. She smirked and thought to add another bag on her desk. Shaking her head, she let that thought go as she realized it would let the lovely professor know it was one of two girls leaving the delicious candy for her.

Hermione's eyebrow slowly rose up her forehead as Professor McGonagall stepped from the back room which was obviously her living quarters. She looked out of sorts for the stern looking woman who always was immaculately dressed in her tight bun of hair and her emerald wrinkle free robes.

Standing in front of the two girls was a woman that made Hermione's mouth drop in a perfect "O" and eyebrows raised even higher up past the middle of her forehead. The stony authoritarian's hair was flying a few extra strands from her usually perfect bun and the top four buttons on her robe were misaligned. Her cheeks were tinted red as if she had run across the Quidditch pitch while holding her breath.

"I must apologize for not being prepared. I simply lost track of time…" She paused and shook her head as if clearing it. "You ladies need your pass. Let me get that for your right now." She dropped down into her office chair and began writing on a piece of parchment. After a few she clears her throat again and leans over her desk to hand the pass to the girls.

Hermione tries hard to hide her blush when her eyes land on the professor's mid-chest area where the area of buttons is miss aligned allowing a glimpse of a hearty and full set of breasts or as Harry would call them "Jubblies."

Frozen and unable to remove her eyes from the heavenly vision. Lavender elbows Hermione and reaches out snatching the Library pass from the professor's hands. "Thank you, Professor, we will be on our way. We should have a list of games soon for you."


	6. Blush Continued

Part 2: Blush

"There have to be thousands of books in this library, let alone what is in the restricted section. How the bloody hell are we to find the one book we need Hermione?" Lavender huffed looking bewildered at the rope in front of her separating the restricted section for the regular library.

"To be more accurate there is approximately tens of thousands of books, Lav. But we will start by pulling some books about games to cover what we are truly looking for in case someone comes back here and see's us." She replied then turned a corner into the dark section of bookshelves then paused.

"Here are some gaming books, grab a few of these and meet me at that table." She pointed towards a table set off in the far corner of the section. "I will be down there looking at spell books." She continued as she wandered off. Lavender shook her head and huffed a loud sigh before reaching and pulling several books into a stack. She sat down and started taking notes of games to give to Professor McGonagall while she waited for Hermione.

Hermione excitedly drops a book down in front of a frustrated Lavender. "I found it. It truly does exist." She flips a page and taps the words with her finger. "See it here. " _Libidinis Invenio_ " The description literally states to 'find the passion of sexuality.' It states that a light mist will float above the witch or wizards head and then disappear. If the mist is purple, it is determining to be towards male persuasion. If it is green, it will be towards both ways and if it is red then it will be towards female persuasion. Hmm." Hermione continued to read over Lavender's shoulder and then whispered softly so as not to be overheard.

"Do you think we should try it out of one of us before we use it on a professor? Although, I think it is a given that we busted Professor McGonagall with Madam Bones earlier. It was just too obvious of what was happening. They were caught."  
Lavender snickered and nodded before replying, "I would definitely be a daft cow if I didn't notice that from when Madam Bones all but tried to fly with a broom. And you! You were in a fit over Ol' McGonagall's perky cleavage!"

In a fit of laughter, she continued as she turned and looked up at her friend. "If I didn't know prior to Potter telling your secret I would have guessed it when I saw you all but drool at her. Want me to cast it on you?"

Hermione shook her head blushing and shushed her to quiet down and nodded. "Yes, but wait until we get back to our dorm room."

"Did you find it?" Fay Dunbar asked while she elbowed Parvati Patil in excitement. "Wow, Hermione you look flushed. Did you get caught snogging in a closet somewhere," she sniggered and added, "with your crush."

Lavender busted up laughing and began to speak. "Actually, Ol' McGonagall…" The blushing bushy haired girl interrupted with, "Oh please! Must you flog a dead horse, Lav! She is bloody well fit! What did you expect when it was blatantly staring right at me! That cleavage should be illegal! No wonder Madam Bones bolted out of there as she did!" Hermione's eyes suddenly rounded like saucers when she realized what she said. "Bollocks!" She huffed and sat down on the only empty chair left in the Gryffindor common room. The small group of friends exploded laughing. Just as it started to quiet down. Lavender looked at the bright red girl and added loudly.

"She was gobsmacked!" She then commenced to telling the story of how it looked like they interrupted Professor McGonagall and Madame Amelia Bones. "The top four buttons on her top was buttoned like this." She paused and rearranged her buttons to show them.

"Poor Ms. Granger," Lavender added while trying to make it sound like Professor McGonagall. "I must apologize for not being prepared. I simply lost track of time…"

Hermione lightly slapped Lavender's arm and quickly explained loudly. "That was not how it happened! She leaned over her desk to hand us the pass and well…" She turned red again and sat back in a huff. "They were right there in my face! Must we continue this conversation? How about you just cast the bloody spell since everyone in Gryffindor now knows I bloody well like breasts."

"Not just any breasts it seems but according to Lavender, McGonagall Jubblies!" Harry Potter joked.

Hermione in retaliation drew her wand and swished it towards Harry like she remembered reading and said, " _Libidinis Invenio!"_

She then turns to the group with a devious smile and begins to recite, "The instructions of the spell state that ' _Libidinis Invenio_ ' means to 'find the passion of sexuality.' It states that a light mist will float above the witch or wizards head and then disappear. If the mist is purple, it is determining to be towards male persuasion. If it is green, it will be towards both ways and if it is red then it will be towards female persuasion." As she finished she looked towards a red-faced Harry Potter and said loudly.

"Turnabout is fair play!" The group watched a light purple mist float above Harry's head and then fade away. The group busted up laughing again as Lavender and Hermione began casting the spell on her friends as Ronald Weasley walked up to join the merry group.

"Whatcha doing? You'll look like a bunch of nutters." He said just as Lavender cast on him. "What's with all the colors floating above your heads? Oh, look mines green! What's that mean?" Both Harry and Hermione gasped and then fell on the floor laughing so hard they clutched their sides.

By the time the group settled down to explain the meaning of the colors to Ron, Professor McGonagall steps into the Gryffindor common room to address the girls. "Ladies, did you find some good games for the Hallowe'en evening's entertainment?"

"Yes, Professor. We have a list right here." Hermione replied and leaned over to get her bag from the floor beside her and lifted wand nonchalantly. Lavender realizing what was happening started to talk to the professor to sidetrack her.

"I found that I liked the bobbing game the best for the event. Have you ever played it?" She asked the professor.

"I cannae say that I have Ms. Brown. What exactly is the game?" She asked as she turned her back to Hermione directing her entire attention to the young blonde.

Hermione Granger quietly whispered as she swished her wand at the Professor. A pinkish red mist floated above the stern looking professors head and disappeared. With a smirk and another swish of her wan,d she transfigured a small bag of skittles for the professor and levitated it to the woman's pocket gently. With a slight nod towards Lavender, she quietly laid her wand down beside her and loudly wrinkled some pages gaining the professor's attention.

"Here you are, Professor. I am sure our research is adequate for the event. If you need more we are willing to continue the research, aren't we Lav?" She smiled up at her.

Minerva McGonagall smiled brightly as she flipped through the pages. "This is very detailed. It should be plenty of ladies. But if something else is needed I will inform you. Thank you for your time." She abruptly turned and left the common room.

Stepping onto the steps of the stairwell, Professor McGonagall felt an odd bulge in her pocket. Reaching in she pulled out an unopened bag of Skittles candy and shook her head in astonishment. "Them sneaky little chits!" She exclaimed. "I wonder who the culprit is?"

"Did you see it?" Lavender asked quickly when she watched the door close behind the professor.

"It was red! Well pinkish red but still the same. Our lovely professor prefers the same gender." Fay explained and smiled devilishly at Hermione. Hermione sat her in the chair with an odd look on her face as if she was in deep thought.


End file.
